Adrian Veidt (New Earth-Twenty One)
History Veidt's Plot Success & Crimebusters Revival As the cold war continued to escalate between the Soviet Union and United States, Veidt came to the realization that if something was not done soon the two opposing forces could bring about the end of the world. Veidt eventually came up with a plot that involved uniting the United States and Soviet Union against a common enemy, an enemy that he intended to create. Veidt would decide that the best enemy to unite the two opposing sides would be invaders from another planet, but knowing that he could not wait for such a race, Veidt decides to instead create one. Veidt would use his genetic engineering knowledge that he used to create his pet Bubastis, to also create the pseudo aliens that he planned to use to unite the world. As his plan began to take shape, Veidt was confronted by the Comedian who had been watching Veidt's activities since the the Crimebusters broke up. The Comedian relieved that he knew about the plan and told Veidt that if he didn't give it up that day he would stop him. After the Comedian left, Veidt decided that he could not let his plan end due to the Comedian's involvement and with no other options available, Veidt decides the only way for his plan to succeed he must kill the Comedian. Veidt would break into the Comedian's apartment that night and would attempt to kill the Comedian in his sleep by suffocating him with his pillow, but quickly discovered that would not work since the Comedian was expecting him. The Comedian took advantage of Veidt's surprise and managed to gain the upper-hand, but before he could capitalize on it, Veidt managed to breakout of the Comedian's grasp and get some distance from him. Knowing that the Comedian has been retired and ha lost some of his skill, Veidt decides to use his still physically fit body to over power him. Veidt manages to grab a hold of the Comedian and tosses him out of his apartment window. Veidt's plot would eventually come to the attention of the new Nite Owl, Silk Spectre, Dr. Manhattan, and Rorschach, who began to search for the Comedian's killer. The group would eventually discover Veidt's plot to destroy New York City with a group of genetically engineered creatures that would pose as alien invaders in order to united the world against a common threat, but the group was unable to stop it Veidt's plan. Veidt would convince most of the others that they should accept the plan for the betterment of the world. Most of the team agreed except Rorschach who stated that he would rather die then hide the truth. Dr. Manhattan would take Rorschach outside, where he killed him after failing to get him to remain silent. Dr. Manhattan would then tell Veidt him how much he hated him and would leave Earth. A few weeks after his master plans success, Veidt was approached by the U.S. Government to join the International Crimebusters team. Veidt intially resisted, but decided that he would join, because he felt he was need. The Year Category:New Earth-Twenty One Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Scientists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Inspired by DC